


Heart's melody

by Somewhat_Stressed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, No Smut, Soulmates, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed
Summary: Hajime is attending a new school and he might just meet his soulmate(an au where the same music plays in soulmates' heads)updates weekly hopefully
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please give me constructive criticism in the comments

Hajime Hinata had always wondered if he would ever find his soulmate. A soft but bright melody played through his head as he pondered the subject.  _ I wonder what they’re like, are they nice? _

“Earth to hajime. Hellooo?” His soul friend’s words snapped him out of his trance

“Ah, sorry Kaz, just spacing out” 

“‘s ok bro, I was just asking if you were ready for our first day at Hope's Peak tomorrow’

“Yeah” Hajime sighed, “I’m just a bit nervous”

“Yeah well I’m super excited! I heard there’s going to be a real princess in our class!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“Oh, really?” Hajime asked, he knew talented people went to Hope's Peak, but he never expected an actual princess

“Yeah! I bet she’s really hot too!” the excited boy practically yelled

“Good luck with that, you’ll need it”

“HEY”

~~~

Hajime lays in his bed, staring at his ceiling, soft music flowing through his head. Worries plagued his mind.  _ What if I don’t fit in? What if everyone hates me? What if I do so badly Hope's Peak kicked me out? _ What ifs spun through his mind. He shook his head dismissively. _ No. it will be fine, I have Kazuichi and Ibuki. _ After reassuring himself, he quickly fell asleep.

~~~

Hajime woke up that morning with a pit in his stomach. Going to a new school was one thing, but going to a school full of talented people while being completely ordinary was another thing completely. He was anxious all throughout the morning, until he met up with Ibuki and Kazuichi. 

“Hey guys”

“Helloooo Hajime-chan”

“Sup”

They all greeted each other and made small talk until the bus arrived. The bus ride was pretty average, and eventually they were dropped off at Hope's Peak. As Hajime stared up at the massive building,all the anxiety from that morning returned, and he felt like he was being eaten alive. He pushed the fear down.  _ No, I can’t quit now.  _ He made his first step towards Hope's Peak academy...


	2. New classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets his new classmates

Hope's Peak academy was an amazing high school for amazing people, the best of the best. Hajime was accepted because of his good grades and hard work, but he was nothing compared to the others there. Most people at Hope's Peak were famous for their skill, and Hajime was just an average student. 

Hajime walked down the hall to his homeroom classroom and stopped at the door, he took a deep breath in and opened it. To his surprise, the classroom was mostly empty, with only a few early students seated. “Oh hi! My name is miss Yukizome! You can take a seat wherever!” the teacher exclaimed. Hajime took a seat in the second row out of four, and Ibuki took a seat to the left of him, while Kazuichi sat to the right. As more students trickled in, a white haired boy took the seat in front of him and a pink haired girl sat in front of Ibuki, who was fiddling with some multi-colored highlighters.

“Now class,” miss Yukizome started “since you’re all new here, let's start with introductions! Let’s start with you Akane!” Everyone introduced themselves and the bell rang; it was time for the first class, math.

~~~

After classes had ended, Hajime went to meet up with his friends at the bus stop, to his surprise, the cloud-haired boy and the pink haired girl were sitting there too.  _ What were their names again? Komaeda and Nanami, right?  _

Hajime sat down next to his friends and started conversation with Komaeda and Nanami

“Hello Nanami-san and Komada-san”

“Oh hello hinata-kun”

“*yawn* Hello Hinata-kun”

“How was the first day for you guys?” Hajime asked

“Well my day fucking sucked!” Kazuichi butted in “I barely have any classes with Sonia-san!”

“My day was alright, i fell asleep a few times though”

“Oh my day was wonderful, thank you for asking Hinata-kun!”

They continued to chat until the bus arrived, then they said their goodbyes and headed home. It feels like they grew a little closer.

~~~

Hajime laid in his bed, exhausted after a long day of school. As he drifted to sleep to sleep to the music in his head, he wondered;  _ I wonder if I will find my soulmate at this school... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good at honorifics, so please correct me if im wrong about anything, please give me criticism in the comments


	3. Free time

The next day passed normally, and after school, he chatted with Komaeda and Nanami again. 

He took time to take in how pretty komaeda actually was, grey-green eyes, wispy light brown hair, pale skin-

“Uhh, Hinata-kun?” 

Hajime realized he had been staring, his cheeks instantly heating up “S-sorry Komaeda, I spaced out”

“Oh, its ok”

Hajime sighed, had he really been staring at a boy he just met? He probably came off as creepy. He sighed again.

The bus arrived, and the friends got on the bus together. Hajime sat next to Komaeda, which he instantly regretted when Ibuki shouted “Aww, Hajime-chan already got a boyfriend to replace us with?”

Hajime flushed. “No! Can’t I make other friends?” while Komeada just chuckled

“*sigh* I guess you can make new friends.. But don’t forget us when you’re married!” ibuki exclaimed.

“Besides, you're sitting with nanami, you left Kaz sitting alone!” Hajime replied, brushing off that marriage comment

“But Kaz is boring and Chiaki-chan is just sooo cute” this comment made Nanami look up from her 3ds “Really?” she asked

“Yeah! Chiaki-chan is the cutest” Hajime noticed the faintest dusting of pink on the sleepy girl’s face.

~~~

That night Hajime laid in his bed unable to stop thinking about Komaeda,  _ Why can’t I stop thinking about him? Do I have a crush? Am I just a creep? What if we’re soulmates? _

Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short, but wow nanabuki and komahina


	4. Confession

That morning when he arrives at the bus stop, Ibuki is humming her song. It doesn’t concern Hajime because the tune doesn’t match his own, but when Nanami walked up she froze, eyes wide as dinner plates.

“Oh..” Nanami said quietly

Hajime didn’t know what that was about, but he had an idea. He wondered,  _ could they be soulmates? If so i’m happy for ibuki but..  _ He pushed the thought out of his head. No. he couldn't be jealous of Ibuki for finding her soulmate first. One of his friends had to be first, it just wasn't him.

~~~

Nanami acted strangely throughout the day, and he decided to ask her about it at lunch. 

“Hey Nanami, can you come with me?”

“Er, yeah”

They walked to a quiet part of the cafeteria, away from their friends

“Hey.. Is Ibuki your soulmate?”

Nanami stayed silent but nodded

“Oh. Have you told Komaeda yet? You two seem to be friends,” Hajime asked, he was curious about their relationship.

“Yeah.. We’ve been friends since childhood, but I haven’t told anyone yet about us being soulmates”

“Do you plan on telling Ibuki?”

“Yes but.. I don’t know how”

“I’ll help” Hajime offered

“Really!?” She perked up immediately, eyes practically glowing with excitement

“Yeah”

~~~

Ibuki wondered why she had been summoned by Hajime, and why he seemed so serious. She also wondered why he wasn’t here. Then she saw her, the girl she had been crushing on from as soon as she met her. Chiaki was so cute Ibuki wanted to explode! She seemed scared though, Ibuki wondered if there was something bothering her.

“Hello Chiaki-chan!” 

“H-hello Mioda”

Yup, something was definitely bothering her.

“What’s up?”

W-well, you’re my soulmate, I think”

Ibuki’s brain exploded.

“WHAT?!”

“You-”

“IBUKI KNOWS IT’S JUST.. WOW! IBUKI’S CRUSH IS HER SOULMATE?!?”

Chiaki stares in stunned silence “crush?”

“YES! CHIAKI-CHAN IS SO CUTE!! IBUKI JUST-JUST AHBVDJHBHJDHBFVH”

They talked all evening and planned a date for saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nanabuki for yall. again please comment things you dislike about this so i can improve


	5. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh its game night

The class had made plans for a game night on friday, and the day had finally come. Nanami was supplying the games, but Hajime still brought some games he had at home. He also brought a small blanket to sit on (small enough to fit in his backpack.) After english with Mr.Monokuma, he returned to Miss Yukizome’s classroom to see that he was the last one. The desks were already rearranged to play games, and blankets were already laid out. 

“Fuckin’ finally!” Kuzuryu exclaimed

“Language!” Yukizome scolded him

“Sorry, mr. monokuma held me late for dropping a pencil.”

“I can attest to this” komaeda added, they were in all the same classes

“Let’s just play a game.” Nanami said

“I brought Mario Kart,” both Komaeda and Hajime said at the same time.

Nanami puffed out her cheeks “I already brought Mario kart”

“Oh” they both sighed

“They’re talking in unison now! I told you he possessed Hajime!” Kazuichi shrieked at Ibuki

“Ibuki doesn't care! She just wants to play games with her girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend?” most of the class besides Hajime, Kazuichi, and Komaeda asked in unison

“Yes! Ibuki’s dating Chiaki-chan!”

The room filled with some congratulations and a few claps

“Anyways, let’s play some games” Nanami said, a small smile on her face

People sat down and waited for their turn to play mario kart. Komaeda sat next to Hajime on his blanket.

“Up first is..” nanami looks down at her random name generator “Hinata and… Nagito”

“Let’s start in three.. two.. one.. Go!’

As they raced, Komaeda scooted closer to Hajime, their shoulders were touching and Hajime was suddenly aware of just  _ how  _ close they were, he could feel Komaeda's chest rise and fall with his breaths, he could feel Komaeda’s hair tickle his neck. Hajime’s face suddenly felt very hot and he prayed that nobody noticed

~~

After a few dozen more rounds he asked Ibuki what time it was

“Oh it’s 10:30” 

“10:30?! We’ve been playing that long?!”

He suddenly noticed a certain cloud of hair on his shoulder and realized that nagito had fallen asleep on him.  _ He’s strangely cute when he sleeps, his eyes closed peacefully, i could hear a soft snore if i listened carefully, and- _ Hajime cut his thoughts off, he was sure his face was red as a tomato already. He gently shook Komaeda’s shoulder to wake him up

“Huh?”

Hajime said, in his gentlest voice possible “you fell asleep, silly”

“Oh”

Komaeda seemed to realize he fell asleep on Hajime’s shoulder because he flushed pink and lifted his head.

“Ah, sorry” He apologised

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Anyway, it’s 10:30 so we should head home”

“Ah, we missed the last bus didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we should walk home together as a group so we don’t get attacked”

“That’s a good idea Hinata-kun!”

You can drop the -kun, we’re friends now, so honorifics aren’t necessary”

“Oh, ok.. Hinata” 

They walked to their houses as a group, and when Hajime got home he flopped on his bed.  _ I wonder... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komahina for you! anyway please critisize me in the comments and sorry for the longer chapter


	6. The date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ibuki and chiaki's date!! some fluff for you!

Ibuki was ready. She dressed up in nice clothes and a cool hairstyle for her date with Chiaki. She had everything ready for her date with her soulmate, so why was she so nervous? She stood on the doorstep of Chiaki’s house, but she was unable to press the doorbell. Eventually she was able to work up the courage and knock, and chiaki opened her door almost instantly. She was wearing a skirt and a coat over a button up, She was holding her cat Cotton candy, who was as pink as her hair. Ibuki blushed, her girlfriend was just so cute!

“Hello Chi-chan! Ready for our date?”

Chiaki blushed slightly “yes Darling.. I think”

“Darling?! We sound like an old married couple Chi!!”

“Sorry..” chiaki looked at the ground dejectedly

“No that's a good thing! It’s so cute!” Ibuki pinched chiaki’s cheek

They headed out to the coffee shop closest to Chiaki’s house and walked up to the counter

“Can we get two cuppacchinos and a strawberry cake?” Ibuki shouted

“Yes ma’am, your order will be done in a minute!” the cashier replied sweetly, and the girls took a seat in the booth by the window they flirted awkwardly until the food was done

They sipped their cappuccinos and chiaki ate the cake

“Open wide, love” she said softly, holding a fork with a bite of food up, ibuki opened her mouth and Chiaki fed her the cake

With her mouth full, Ibuki squealed, “you’re so cute!! How are you so cute?! Ibuki needs to know!!” and both girls blushed

The rest of the coffee date went similarly, and Ibuki walked Chiaki home, when Ibuki got home she fell on her bed squealing and thought of how lucky she was to have such a cute and sweet girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is more nanabuki than I originally expected but its fine because this is adorable. Also please give constructive criticism in the comments


	7. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a movie night with the boys! komaeda's pov

Nagito sat on his bed. He was bored, usually he would play video games with Chiaki but she was on a date with Ibuki. He sighed.  _ I wonder if I’ll ever find my soulmate.. I hope they can love someone like me- No! Chiaki told me to stop thinking like that! _ He sighed again, he wondered if his friends were as bored as he was- Then an idea hit him: _ how about a movie night?  _ He sent a message in the group chat they had created

**Ko:** Anyone up for a movie night?

**Shark:** ye sure

**Ko’s husband:** sounds great

**Ko’s husband:** HEY WHO NAMED ME KO’S HUSBAND?!

**Shark:** that was ibuki

**Ko’s husband:** im going to kill her

~~~

Nagito was preparing for the movie night when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and was met with two heterochromic eyes that he had grown to love. 

“Ah hello hinata and souda!” he greeted

“Oh hey Ko, we brought pillows and snacks” 

“Ko?” Nagito asked, making Hinata flush a cute shade of red

“Well I- and- its a nickname- I- it’s short and- I thought-” Hinata sputters out

“No it’s fine, I think it’s quite cute actually” Nagito interrupted

“Would you stop talking about nicknames and let us in already?!” Souda yelled

“Y-yeah you can come in. The tv is in here, i was planning on laying out some blankets, but you guys came before i was done”

Souda flopped on the couch. “Ok so what are we watching?”

“How about a horror movie?” Hinata suggested

“H-how about an action instead? I-im not a big fan of h-horror” Kazuichi stuttered out

“Don’t tell me you’re scared” teased Hinata

“I’m not!”

They decided on an action movie and Souda sat on the carpeted floor while Nagito and Hinata sat next to each other on the couch.

~~~

As the movie played on, Nagito slowly leaned against Hinata and prayed he didn’t notice. Nagito knew that Hinata would be disgusted by trash like him touching him, but the golden tingles of light Nagito felt whenever they were close were too addicting to resist, he wanted to be close to him like this all the time. Nagito let his thoughts run like this through the whole movie, and before he knew it, the credits were rolling, and his head was on hinata’s shoulder again. He blushed lightly and lifted his head

“That was a pretty crap movie” hajime said

“What?!” Kazuichi exclaimed, Nagito hadn’t noticed earlier but his eyes were tearing up “It was great! It was so emotional!”

“Kaz, it was about two talking dogs saving the world”

“And it was beautiful!” 

Hajime sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter! i did ko's pov so tell me if i did a good job! plus please give me constructive criticism in the comments


	8. Games at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends go and ply Video games at the park and Hajime promises to help Komeada learn to value himself

Hajime walked down the wooded street to the park. He could hear birds singing and he smelled the earthy scent of moss and trees. It was calming. He was so enveloped in the calming aura he didn’t realize Komaeda in front of him until Hajime ran into him. Ko stumbled and as quick as lightning Hajime’s body reacted without him. He caught Ko in his arms.

“Oh sorry Ko- I wasn’t watching where I was going”

“It’s okay hinata, thank you for catching me.”

Hajime released the other boy but ended up wishing the embrace could have continued a little longer.

“Since we’re both going to meet up with the others at the park, should we walk together?” Hajime asked awkwardly

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t, as long as you can put up with trash like me.”

“Don’t depreciate yourself man, you’re great and you should know it”

“Chiaki says that all the time but.. I just have a hard time believing that someone could care about me”

“Well.. How about this? I care about you and I’ll do my best to show it so you’ll have to believe it!” Hajime offered, grinning.

“O-ok Hinata, you can try” Ko said with a weak smile and a small blush

They walked in comfortable silence until the arrived at the park

“Hello Nagito-chan and Hajime-chan! Have fun taking forever on your walk?” Ibuki teased 

“Shut up, we’re only a minute late, besides Kazuichi isn’t even here yet” 

“Look he’s coming though!”

Hajime turned around and sure enough Kazuichi was there sprinting full force towards a couple of random people, wait, on closer inspection they were their classmates Sonia and Tanaka.

Hajime walked up to them “Hello Sonia-san and Tanaka-san” 

“Oh hello! Just Sonia is fine!”

“You may address me as just Tanaka”

“Oh well hello Sonia and Tanaka! Want to join our little group?” asks Hajime

At that moment Kaz catches up “how dare you try to hit on Sonia-san!” he pants

“What?! I was just-”

“I know you were trying to hit on my Sonia-san! Don’t even try to hide it!”

“I really wasn't hitting on her.. So do you want to join us?” hajime asked again

“Sadly I cannot, I am on a date with Gundham” 

Hajime could literally see Kazuichi’s soul being crushed through his eyes

“Oh ok” Hajime said “have fun then”

The couple walked off as Kazuichi sat in shocked silence.

“What?! I’m so jealous! Why does he get to date Sonia-san?! Like he’s handsome and charming but-!”

“Who are you jealous of again?” 

“T-tanaka obviously! He gets to date Sonia-san!” Kazuichi exclaimed, the tips of his ears turning as pink as his hair.

“Just making sure, after all Sonia gets to date that ‘handsome and charming’ man” Hajime teased

Kazuichi flushed “S-shut up”

~~~

The friends walked around the park looking for a good shady spot to play games in

“Over here seems good,” Komaeda suggested.

“Oh yeah it looks perfect! Thanks Ko” 

“Married couple” Ibuki mouthed, earning a glare from Hajime

They played games with a small crowding of kids around them until the sun started to go down and the mosquitoes came out. 

“See you guys tomorrow at school!”

“Yeah bye”

The girls walked in the opposite direction of where Hajime and Ko had come from, because their houses were on the other side of the park. Kazuichi’s house was closest to the park, so he split off from the group first, leaving only Hajime and Ko. While they were walking to ko’s house, their hands touched a few times, sending static electricity up Hajime’s spine. They arrived at Ko’s house

“Stay safe, Ko” Hajime said as he ruffled the other boy’s hair. Komaeda Seemed confused by this sudden increase in affection so Hajime explained: “I promised that I’d show how much I care about you more, didn’t I?” At this Komaeda blushed

“Y-yeah, you did say that”

“So I’m just trying to show it more,” Hajime said as he pulled the other boy in for a hug. 

Ko was surprised at the sudden physical contact at first, but quickly melted into the embrace. 

“I care a lot about you Ko, I really do” Hajime whispered into the other boy’s ear. His cheeks burned as he said it, but he didn’t care.

They broke the hug

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ko”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice to improve my writing is welcome, and I'm trying to write longer chapters so tell me how i'm doing


	9. a date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super late and kida rough i got writer's block but i'll try to upload every other day from now on

That week passed painfully slowly. By the end of it, Hajime felt like He could sleep the whole weekend, but Ko had invited Hajime out for lunch on Sunday, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

~~~ 

sunday finally arrived and Hajime put on a red and green short sleeved plaid shirt and torn bootcut jeans. 

When he got to the ramen bar he spotted Ko sitting in a booth wearing a pastel lavender sweater and skinny jeans. His light brown hair was brushed so it was even fluffier than usual. Ko spotted him and his face instantly lit up, Making Hajime blush and smile back at him. 

They ate and chatted about school and their new classmates, but there was a question pressing at the back of Hajime's mind.  _ Is this a date? _ Hajime couldn't get the thought out of his head.

“Hey ko, is this a date?” the question slipped through his lips before he could stop himself. He cringed at how blunt he was.

Komaeda flushed so deep red he was almost purple. He was so shocked by the question, he could barely respond.

“N-no? I t-think?”

“Dang” Hajime said, making an exaggerated frown “I was hoping it was” he joked

Ko choked on his drink. His face somehow turned even redder.

Hajime chuckled. He had no idea what he was doing but he seemed to be doing a good job flustering Ko

The rest of the date(?) went on with the boys playfully flirting and getting embarrassed.

~~~

After Hajime got home he immediately messaged Kazuichi

**Ahoge warrior:** Kaz come over right now

**Kazoo:** why?! whats wrong? u ok?

**Ahoge warrior:** I’m fine just come over

**Kazoo:** ok

**Kazoo:** but if ur murdered im killing u

A few minutes later Kaz shows up at Hajime’s door, mildly panicked, but Hajime greeted him smiling ear to ear 

“So what’s up? 

“Kaz I think I went on a date”

“With who?”

“Ko”

If Kazuichi had been drinking something he would have spit it out. “WHAT?! YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH  _ HIM  _ OF ALL PEOPLE?”

“I told you I don’t know if it was a date, and what do you mean by ‘of all people’?”

“HOW DO YOU  _ NOT KNOW? _ ”

“Would you stop yelling? It might have been a friend thing that we flirted a lot on.”

“Sorry just, why would you even go out with him?! He could have murdered you!”

Hajime felt like punching kazuichi in the face

“What do you mean?” he asked through gritted teeth. Sure, Ko is a little weird, but murdered?

“I-I mean, he’s got this super weird vibe, like a psycho in disguise! Like how he’s always deprecating himself!”

“Kaz, just because he’s got an inferiority complex doesn’t mean he is going to murder me.”

“Yeah I just- I get bad vibes from him, man”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to treat him badly!” Kazuichi had a guilty expression.

“Get out.” 

Hajime felt a bit bad for kicking Kaz out but he was being an asshole to one of his best friends.  _ I mean, what’s his problem? “Bad vibes” Like hell that gives him an excuse to talk about him like that. _

Hajime fell asleep still grumbling about Kazuichi’s behavior.

~~~

That night Nagito dreamed that he and his classmates were on an island together. He was on the beach holding Hinata’s hand and watching the sunset while waves crashed against the shore

“Nagito.. I-” 

Nagito’s alarm rang. He groaned as he got up. As he went through his morning routine, he wondered how he was even able to come up with such a vivid dream. He could recall so many details like the seagulls cawing in the distance, the sand under his feet, Hinata’s voice and the warmth coming from his hand. Nagito wondered what he would have said if he hadn’t been cut off. Perhaps a love confession? It  _ was _ a dream, a fantasy, so it would make sense for something that wonderful to happen.

As he walked to the bus stop, his mind wandered to schoolwork, math in particular. Math had always been his worst subject, and currently calculus was perplexing him. He hopes he can manage to understand it because he doesn’t want to bother chiaki by asking for help.

~~~

The teacher talked on in their boring voice. He didn’t understand a word of the material, and after class, he was more confused than before

“Hey” greeted hinata

“Oh hi Hinata”

“Are you okay? You seemed confused in class”

“Oh yeah. I just.. Kinda don’t understand it completely” Nagito said sheepishly

“Oh really? Well I get it pretty well so I could try to tutor you if you want”

“Oh ok! Thank you Hinata!”

“No problem! How about on Wednesday after school?”

“Sure”


	10. study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys do some studying and shenanigans happen as per usual

Wednesday arrived quickly. Hajime had promised to tutor Ko, so he grabbed his books and headed out the door. As he walked to Komaeda's house he wondered about their date the other day. Had it been a date? Are they dating? Probably not, after all, he thinks Ko would have said something if they were.

As he approached the large house, Komaeda greeted him.

“Hello Hinata, thank you for helping me”

“No problem, Ko, where are we studying?”

“Oh in the library”

“You have a whole library?! Your parents must really like books”

“Yeah.. they did”

“Did?”

“Yeah.. they died in plane accident a while back”

“Oh.. sorry for bringing it up”

“No, it’s okay, you didn’t know”

The mood was tense until they reached the library. 

~~~

“I think I get it now,” Komaeda said a few hours later.

“Good.” hajime stretched, his back popping

Ko flopped onto the ground next to where hajime was sitting

Hajime stood up. “You wanna play a game?”

“Yeah, it’ll take my mind off of school”

Hajime offered his hand to Komaeda and he stood up, but he didn’t release the other boy’s hand

“uh- hajime”

“Yes?” he said, squeezing ko’s hand

“You’re uh- holding my hand still?”

“I know,” he said, and pulled Komaeda to the living room.

They played a few rounds of mario kart and komaeda won most of them by last minute luck.

“Oh it’s almost dinner time! Ko, do you want me to make crepes or eggs?”

“Uh, crepes i guess?”

“Do you want to help?”

Komaeda was going to refuse, but the excited expression on Hajime’s face was enough to melt his heart. “Ok, I'm pretty garbage at cooking though.”

“That’s okay! Crepes are super easy to make!” Hajime said as he put on komaeda’s barely-used apron

~~~

While they were cooking the batter, an idea hit hajime

“How about we have a sleepover?!” He asked exitedly

“..if your parents are okay with it.. I guess?”

“Cool!”

~~~

Hajime washed the dishes as komaeda laid out blankets and pillows on the floor. The kitchen still smelled of cooking oil and batter.

“Should we invite the others?” ko asked

“Well Ibuki and nanami are having a game night again, and I’m mad at kaz so I don’t think anyone can come over”

“What are you mad at Souda for?”

“He was being mean”

“Oh ok, guess it’s just us then”

“Oh and by the way” Hajime asked “can I call you Nagito?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo a cliffhanger! also sorry hajime's out of character and clunky im projecting onto him a bit. more sleepover will be on the 20th hopefully


	11. sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abhueihfogyufh IM BACK! FINALLY! sorry this took so long, the new update schedule is weekly updates. This is crap and im so sorry

Nagito gasped. He had never been asked before. He started calling Chiaki “Chiaki” after she had saved his butt from bullies, with Hinata however, he felt more.. flustered. Like if Hinata called Nagito by his first name, he would explode from feeling so.. wanted. He would feel so loved. Nagito wanted that. He wanted to feel loved by Hinata more than anything. His eyes teared up.

Hinata noticed that Nagito was about to cry. “Wait I’m sorry, please don’t cry.You don’t have to let me if you don't want to”

“N-no, I’m just… Thank you Hajime” Nagito opens his arms for a hug. The other boy hugged him tight.

“You don’t have to thank me, Nagito” He whispered into his ear

Butterflies flitted through his chest, In that moment, in Hajime’s arms, he truly felt loved. He wanted it to last forever.

~~~

After a long embrace, they got back to work making a pillow fort.

“Uhg, the fort keeps collapsing”

“Well my blanket is pretty heavy”

“Why do you have such a heavy blanket? Is it weighted or something?”

“Yeah, I can’t sleep without something heavy on me”

“I don’t think this pillow fort will work, you wanna just sit on the couch instead and watch horror movies or something?”

“Sure!” Nagito said, already spreading the blanket over the couch and curling up under it. Hajime sat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Nagito snuggled closer to him in response.

Nagito started to drift off to sleep around the middle of the movie, he didn’t mind. as long as he was close to Haime, he felt safe.

~~~

The first thing Nagito noticed when he woke up was the pressure on his chest, heavier than his weighted blanket. He groggily opened his eyes and was met with.. spiky chocolate brown hair?  _ Oh Atua _ . 

Nagito felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Hajime had fallen asleep on him and was hugging him like a teddy bear. Their faces were so close that Nagito could see tiny freckles peppering Hajime skin. He also has curly eyelashes and his lips look.. soft. He also had a strong jawline and nose. He was pretty, very, very, pretty. Holy shit he was pretty. Nagito just wanted to kiss every inch of his cute face-

Hajime stired, snapping Nagito out of his gay panic. Hajime stretched his legs and shifted until his head was nestled in the crook of Nagito’s neck. Nagto panicked, he held his breath and awkwardly pet Hajime’s hair, hoping he would fall back asleep.

~~~

Hajime woke up tired, like he usually does. He stretched his legs and adjusted himself in his bed, hoping to be able to get a few more minutes of rest. Then someone started petting his hair. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, expecting to see his mother waking him up for whatever reason. Instead he saw an extremely red Nagito underneath him.

“G-good morning H-Hajime! It- uh- It seems you f-fell asleep on me!”

Hajime noticed the situation he was in, he was pinning Nagito to the couch and he realized they had been sleeping together. Hajime scrambled to get off of Nagito and fell onto the floor with a thump.

“H-Hajime, are you alright?” The flustered expression on Nagito’s face had been replaced with a concerned one, and his blush was starting to recede.

“Yeah I just..” Hajime scratched his neck awkwardly “Um.. Sorry for falling asleep on you.. I-it was an accident!” That wasn’t a complete lie. After Nagito had fallen asleep, he had snuggled closer to him, but he didn’t mean to fall asleep on him.

“It’s okay Hajime! It was kind of... nice” Nagito trailed off at the end, realizing what he had said. “I-I mean, I d-didn’t have any nightmares so that was good.”

“You have nightmares?”

“Yeah, about my parents mostly, they died right in front of me.”

“Nagito.. That must have been awful.”

“Sometimes I wish that meteor killed me too…”

“Nagito-” His voice faltered

“I mean, I only hurt people, I don’t deserve to burden them-” His eyes were swirling

Hajime stood up and put his hand on Nagito’s shoulder “Nagito!”

“Yes, Hinata-kun?”  _ Hinata-kun _

“Listen, I care about you. Please, you truly brighten my life, please, please don’t say you’re a burden, if you were gone I- I don’t know what I would do.”

“Ah, such hope shouldn’t be wasted on scum like me! Use it on your friends!”

“It’s not a waste if it’s you!”

“Ah, of course it is Hinata-kun! Someone as worthless as me doesn’t deserve your brilliant hope!”

“Nagito, would you believe me if I told you I want you to be happy? If I said that if you’re happy then I’m happy?”

“Why would you care about someone like me? How could I possibly affect your life positively?”

“Because I love you!” Hajime yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, sorry this took like a month and its crap, and I left you guys on another cliffhanger. wow, im an ass


End file.
